History Repeated?
by Biscuit15
Summary: Madara loses the war and Naruto saves him. Madara is hateful and frightened of everyone in the Leaf, so can Naruto help him heal from deep trauma and prevent another fight just like at the Valley of the End? OOC, MadaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Madara groaned weakly, his entire body quivering in agony from his crumped position on the warn-torn ground. How could this have happened? How could he, Uchiha Madara, _lose? _

Madara looked up - his mask had been smashed and was scattered along the ground in pieces. One eye was swollen and shut, and the other was glazed over in pain and slight fear. He saw the Konoha nin approaching him and he closed his only good eye, bowing his head in what he refused to admit was defeat.

"If I am to die here, then so be it…" Madara muttered, coughing up blood. "I've fought my best for my ambition. I could have brought peace to this cursed world if you hadn't interfered!"

Naruto leant down next to him, watching him with pity in his eyes. "You've killed so many people, but yet, I can sense something about you…"

"What's it to you!" Madara snapped angrily, unconsciously tensing from such close proximity. "You know nothing about me! About the pain I've suffered! _Nothing!_"

"…" Everyone was silent. They knew that the Uchiha was right – they _didn't _know anything about Madara.

"See!" Madara screamed as he tried to move from the ground. He found it too painful to do so and collapsed back onto his stomach with a gasp of pain. "Gah!"

"…Don't move." Naruto said softly, an unrecognisable emotion in his voice. "And I would bet that I _do _understand your pain… but that doesn't give you the right to take over the world! Kakashi-sensei, let's bring him back to the village."

Kakashi stared at Naruto like he was crazy - both of his revealed eyes wide and mistrusting - but Madara spoke before Kakashi had a chance to do so.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore…" he mumbled, sadness evident in his voice. "The last person I cared about, _you people murdered!" _

"…Who?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't want to seem like an idiot, but he certainly didn't have any idea on who Madara was talking about. Was he talking about Kabuto?

"Zetsu!" Madara snapped, his tired, onyx eyes flashing a dangerous red as he tried to force his Mangekyou Sharingan into action – but his chakra had been exhausted far too much for his Sharingan to do much more than flash a vibrant red. "You killed my last living friend!"

Naruto sighed before standing back up. Though he wasn't regretting ending Zetsu's life, he did feel sorry for the Uchiha – having lost Sasuke like he had had been hard, and Sasuke hadn't even died - how could Madara had felt when his friend _had _died? "Kakashi-sensei, can you please carry him?"

"Naruto, why would you want to save him?" Kakashi questioned. "He would've been the death of us all."

Naruto shrugged. "There's something I can sense about him. Something… familiar."

Sai was next to kneel down beside Madara. He reached out a hand to stroke Madara's hair.

Madara flinched violently and hissed as he pulled away, his eyes burning with such strong anger and hatred.

"Don't touch me." Madara snarled. "Unless you want to die."

"Hey…" Naruto said to Madara gently. "We're going to help you. You're obviously sick mentally. We should help you. It's the Konoha way."

Madara lowered his gaze, frowning. "I… am not sick. And if I were I would not accept treatment from _Konoha!"_

"…You must really hate the Leaf Village, Madara…"

"What makes you think you know anything about it?" Madara screamed, and Naruto was instantly reminded of Sasuke. Back at the Valley of the End, after having spoken of Sasuke's pain, Sasuke had screamed the same thing at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Let's head back. Madara, you're going to be okay. We'll look after you."

"There is still the problem of his Sharingan." Sakura explained worriedly.

Sai nodded. "There's nothing we can do about that right now - we should head back and then search for Sasuke."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Madara choked. Realisation had hit him. He was just another pawn in Konoha's sick game of being the best nation out there.

"Y…you only want to use me for information!" Madara shrieked, his eyes now wide with fear.

"Calm down, Madara." Naruto said. "It's going to be okay. Just relax. We aren't going to hurt you."

Madara cried out in fear as hands wrapped around his body and lifted him up. He tried to lash out as he was placed over someone's shoulder but his body was too weak to do any real damage.

"Put me down!" Madara shouted, trying to make himself sound threatening but it didn't come out as anything other than afraid.

"You're coming home, Madara." Naruto said, smiling as he said it. "I haven't saved Sasuke just yet but at least I can still save you, Madara."

-LINEBREAK-

The war was over and Madara was declared in the custody of the Hidden Leaf, against so many of the Shinobi's wishes.

Madara himself wasn't happy and did not trust anyone. To tell the truth, he was terrified and confused. He didn't understand what was happening. Nothing had gone according to plan, and to have this happen to him…

Currently, Madara was thrashing in Kakashi's hold, screaming obscenities and death threats. He hadn't stopped struggling to get away once in all of the three hours that he had been with Naruto and the other Konoha nin.

Sakura had been watching the Uchiha the entire time, her caring side coming out as she saw the way that Madara was behaving.

"We're taking you home," Sakura explained, reaching out to stroke Madara's head in an attempt to soothe him.

Madara flinched and whimpered, not liking the contact. Sakura pulled back, not wanting to push her luck with the same Shinobi who had almost wiped them all out.

Once the physical contact was gone, Madara snapped at her, his anger overwhelming his fear.

"Stupid girl!" He snarled. "Konoha is _not _my home! It never was _and never will be_!"

After that outburst, the Leaf Shinobi was forced to listen to Madara cuss and shout and carry on, but even if the others couldn't tell, Naruto knew that Madara was deluding himself.

Naruto could tell that Madara had once thought of the Hidden Leaf as his home, but whatever had happened that made the Uchiha change his mind, he wanted to help Madara get over it.

Madara himself was trying not to cry in his current position. He was so frightened and didn't quite know what was happening - he was confused as hell, and the only way that he could feel in control was trying to resist. In his mind the Leaf Village was only taking him back to torment him once more, and he wouldn't stand for it!

So when the small group of Leaf Shinobi he was traveling with stopped for lunch and had offered him genuine, unpoisoned food, Madara had blacked out from the stress of everything.

**-XX-**

Madara woke up what must have been hours later in front of his brother's grave back in Konoha. Naruto was with him, smiling sadly, and all Madara could do was stare at Izuna's tombstone in shock.

Did Naruto understand? What was happening? How did Naruto even know _who _his brother was? All these overwhelming questions… He was so confused.

**A/N This is the result of me and TobizBiggestFan having a conversation about what will happen to Madara in the manga, so I must give the majority of the credit towards TobizBiggestFan because otherwise I may never have gotten that idea lol.**

**Oh, btw, I know that the odds of Madara being allowed to live are next to none but keep an open mind; it's a fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why…?" Madara whispered as his eyes locked onto Izuna's grave. "Why did you bring me here?"

Naruto smiled sadly, shrugging. "I thought it might make you remember what you _had _in Konoha… what you _can still have_."

Madara shook his head slowly, his eyes fixed on his brother's grave. "No… everyone that ever meant anything to me is long gone… I've learned to shut my heart off from others and I'm never reopening it to anyone ever again."

"Why?" Naruto seemed to genuinely be unable to comprehend it – and this only angered Madara.

"Caring for others only brings you pain in the end. I don't need any more pain in my life."

Naruto frowned. "You're so full of hate, Madara…"

"…Hn."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Madara glared suspiciously at the Uzumaki.

"Why do you hate so much?"

Madara didn't reply straight away but Naruto saw the way that he had tensed and the air around him suddenly shifted into one of depression and anger. His facial expression was blank, but Naruto didn't miss the way that his hands had curled into fists so tight blood was dripping down to the grass beneath them.

"What the history books say and what I really went through are two different things." Madara spat with one hell of a venomous tone. "In fact, the history books make me out to be some kind of monster but all I wanted was to protect Uchiha! I tried to protect them and they kicked me out! Stupid Uchiha, stupid Senju, just – just stupid _world!_"

Naruto shook his head sadly. He had thought that Sasuke was suffering in extremes, but it seemed that deep down inside of Madara, the older Uchiha was suffering just as much - if not more.

"Why did you save me?" Madara demanded, his angry onyx eyes fixed on the blonde.

Naruto shrugged. "You could still repent, you know? When this war began I wanted nothing more than to kill you. But… there was just… just something about you that screamed 'Sasuke'. I… I used to hate so much, too, but… in the end, I found friends, and people who care for me. I-it's kind of funny, Madara… I used to plan ways on how I could kill everyone in this village… now look at me… I've killed to _protect _those people… This village… means a lot to me-"

"Then why the save the person who tried to destroy it." Madara snarled, beginning to shake.

"Madara, you demand a lot, don't you?" Naruto smiled, unfazed by Madara's murderous aura.

"Answer my question."

"Well… I guess I just didn't want anyone to have to suffer like I've had to, o-or feel like Sasuke does… I want to bring peace for everyone. Especially for the people like you."

Madara looked down at the ground. Then he looked up at the sky. He seemed to hum a little as he thought about something. He eventually became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Naruto had stood up. Madara flinched at the sudden action.

"We should get back to my apartment now." Naruto said.

"Your… apartment?" Madara raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think of these words.

"Yes. While you were unconscious Granny Tsunade said that I have to look after you. They sealed your chakra and your Mangekyou Sharingan so I think you'll be pretty harmless."

Madara snarled at these words. "I'll cut your throat in your sleep."

Naruto chuckled, seemingly unfazed. "No, you won't. For some strange reason, I don't think you will."

-LINEBREAK-

"Otouto…" Madara whispered as he sat on the balcony of Naruto's apartment, watching the stars that same night. "The stars are so bright. I wonder if you are among them. You certainly shone as bright as a star."

Madara sighed as he slumped a little, dangling his legs over the edge of the balcony.

_I wonder if Naruto would die if I threw him off of here …" _Madara thought to himself before chuckling slightly at the mental image of a flailing Naruto being thrown off of the balcony.

"Madara?"

Madara turned at his name, coming face-to-face with Naruto.

"Are you hungry?"

Madara scowled at the smile on Naruto's face. All too suspicious… "So what if I am…?"

"If you are then I'll make you some dinner." Naruto's smile didn't disappear - it grew into a large grin. "You don't have to fear me, Madara. I'm not here to hate you. I'm here to _help _you."

"Pfft," Madara spat. "You've probably poisoned my food! Why should I trust you? You'll be just like the others!"

Naruto frowned. "I-I-"

Madara stood up and stormed back into the apartment. "You were born and raised in the Leaf Village, under the Senju's teachings. That is reason enough to not trust you."

With that, Madara walked into the bedroom that Naruto had given him and slammed the door shut. He didn't see the wounded expression on Naruto's face but he could have cared less. He threw his face in his hands and slid down the bedroom door.

"Otouto…" Madara whimpered, quivering. "Otouto, I'm so… I'm scared… I wish you were still here with me…"

Madara ignored the quiet knocking on his bedroom door, instead focusing on not crying. This village was a nightmare. He hadn't felt this depressed since the Senju had left him for dead at the Valley of the End. All of the feelings that he had thought he had destroyed were coming back to him.

"Otouto…" Madara whispered again, standing up and walking to the pile of blankets that was a pitiful excuse for a bed. He fell on them. "Otouto..."

With that, Madara was out like a light.

-LINEBREAK-

"_Nii-san?" _

_Madara looked up at his brother's voice. _

_Izuna sat down in the grass beside Madara. "Nii-san, why do you try and protect a clan that hates you?"_

_Madara shrugged. "I have to. I'm the clan's leader."_

"_But the clan is so horrible to you, nii-san!" Izuna protested. "They hate you, and they hurt you! They hurt you even though you're their leader - because they know you can't hurt them back!"_

_Madara frowned. "Izuna, one day you will find something you want to protect with all your life. You may then understand. We were born into this clan and so we must therefore give our lives to protect it."_

"_But don't you hate the things they do to you?"_

_Madara nodded. "Of course I do, otouto! But I would rather they do things to me then you."_

_Izuna hugged his brother and rested his head on Madara's lap. "…I'm glad I gave you my eyes, Madara-nii-san…"_

_Madara stifled a tear at these words and instead took to stroking Izuna's hair. _

**-XX-**

_A half-hour had passed. They had both fallen asleep but were awoken by their clan, informed of another war with the Senju just minutes away._

_Madara nodded and made sure that his blind brother was comfortable in his tent before leaving to fight the Senju clan._

_In the middle of a horrible battle, just seconds before Madara and Senju Hashirama clashed, a horrid scream had caught their ears. Izuna._

**-XX-**__

Madara awoke with a gasp. He couldn't help the tears that trailed down his cheeks. He remembered that day as clear as crystal. His brother was killed that day. Madara wiped the tears away and ran to the bathroom, turning the tap on and washing his face. He couldn't stop crying.

"Izuna...!" Madara moaned, falling to the ground and curling into a ball. "Izuna…! Why! Why did you leave your tent…! Why! I told you to stay!"

"Madara?"

Naruto was back.

"What?" Madara snapped, trying to sound threatening but he failed. All he sounded like was the heartbroken man that he was.

"Who's Izuna? Was he maybe… your lover?"

Madara snarled at these words. "_Don't you ever insinuate I defiled my little brother!" _he screamed.

Naruto jumped. "I-I'm sorry, Madara - I didn't know!"

"Just leave me alone!" Madara screamed out. "Go! Fuck off!"

Naruto didn't move from his spot in the bathroom doorway. "Please let me in, Madara…"

"No! You don't _deserve _to know anything about me! About what I've suffered! I bet you can't understand any of it!"

Naruto shook his head. "One way or another, Madara, I'll get you to trust me. I'll show you that not everyone out there is going to hurt you."

Madara growled. "They are! Everyone hates me so leave me alone! You just want to give me a false sense of safety and then you'll strike! Just like the Uchiha and Senju did!"

Madara blocked out Naruto's voice as Naruto tried to reason with Madara.

Naruto eventually gave up and left to go back to bed, leaving Madara all alone once more.

"Otouto?" Madara whispered again. "Otouto, why does he want me to trust him so badly? Does he really hate me that much? You've always trusted everyone, otouto… Why can't I be like you were? I miss you… otouto."


	3. Chapter 3

_una's dead, Madara. It's your fault. Sign the peace treaty or we'll kill you!"_

"_Why should I care if you kill me or not!" Madara spat back as he surveyed his clansmen. "You've all already done so much to me - I would welcome death if it weren't for my brother!"_

"_Madara, please…" Hashirama begged quietly, the peace treaty in his hands. "Please sign the treaty. Please. I couldn't bear to see you killed…"_

"_I'm your enemy!" Madara screamed. "You should be happy to see me killed!"_

"_Sign the treaty, Madara!" Someone in the Uchiha clan threw a kunai at Madara's head. "We've all had enough of the fighting! Enough is enough! Did Izuna's death mean nothing to you?"_

**-XX-**

"Madara?"

Madara shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had been so caught up in his memories that he hadn't noticed Naruto trying to call him back into reality.

"What…?"

Madara's voice sounded exhausted, Naruto had noted. It was almost like he was tired of fighting with Naruto all the time.

"You're crying." Naruto pointed out.

Madara gasped and wiped at his eyes. Sure enough, he had been crying – and the Uzumaki had seen it.

Madara had been in the Leaf Village for about two months now and the first month and a half had been very hard for him. It was obvious that he was just trying to protect himself against everyone else but he wouldn't believe anyone when they said that they weren't trying to hurt him.

Naruto had been stressed out to the max, trying his best to get Madara to relax and open up but no matter what he did, Madara would only get angry and draw further into himself.

But right now it seemed that Madara was tired of always being defensive and was finally starting to crack.

"I… I miss my otouto…" Madara said quietly, unable to believe that he was opening up to the Uzumaki at all.

"Your otouto?" Naruto echoed, feeling sorry for the Uchiha. "Izuna?"

Madara nodded and lay down on the couch, pulling the blanket up over his body more. He hadn't realised how cold it had gotten until then.

"…The clan said I didn't care that he had died… Why am I telling you this? You won't understand, nor will you even care."

Naruto shook his head. "Madara, I know I don't understand that very well, but I truly do care…"

"Liar… Leave me alone…"

"You should tell me more, Madara." Naruto tried, smiling reassuringly. "I promise not to tell anyone else and it will do good to get it off your chest."

"You… can't be trusted!" Madara had managed to find the strength to scream this at Naruto before falling back onto the couch in exhaustion. He panted heavily.

"Madara, can't you see that all this distrust and hate you harbour inside of you is hurting you?" Naruto tried. "You've exhausted yourself so much that you're crying! You have to relax, Madara! You're only hurting yourself."

"Fuck off!" Madara coughed out before falling over in a coughing fit. He stood back up, trying to stand proudly, but it failed - he was panting harshly and coughs struck him every couple of seconds.

Naruto rushed to Madara's side, placing a hand on Madara's back. He rubbed it soothingly, trying to help.

"D-don't!" Madara screeched, pulling away so fiercely that he struck the coffee table, falling onto it with enough force to fall through it.

"Madara!" Naruto didn't miss the panic in Madara's voice as he told Naruto to not touch him, but that was the least of his concerns - Madara was bleeding badly and he looked like he was hurting.

"D-don't…" Madara coughed blood up this time. "…Don't touch m-me!"

"Madara, you're hurt!" Naruto exclaimed, horror on his face. "Your arm is broken!"

"I-is… not…" Madara ignored the agony shooting through his skinny frame as the bone in his arm stuck out of the skin.

"Madara -!"

Madara fainted.

-LINEBREAK-

"He's going to be okay."

Madara listened lazily as Tsunade informed Naruto about the situation.

"Well, his arm will be, anyway. I've repaired it, but… he's so sick from the stress. Not only that, but he's got pneumonia."

"Can he come home?"

Madara's curiosity peaked; Naruto was worried?

Tsunade nodded. "He can… but he's got to take it easy. He needs to relax as best he can and—"

"I'm right here, you know?" Madara said, putting his head back down on the hospital bed pillow and closing his eyes. "Don't speak about me as if I'm a dog or something."

Tsunade frowned and nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, Madara. As I was saying, your stress levels are through the roof, and you have pneumonia on top of that. You can return back to Naruto's apartment but you're to relax and take it easy, Madara. I'll give you someantibiotics that you're to take three times a day. One with breakfast, one at lunch, and one with dinner."

Madara grimaced. He hated taking medications. Naruto looked at the Uchiha, seemingly confused.

"If you're immortal, Madara," he began, "then why can you still get sick?"

"Pfft," Madara spat. "I'm immortal. Not immune."

"Whatever." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Just take these and get out of here. I need the bed for patients that are actually _going to die…"_

"Bitch…" Madara muttered as he got to his feet with a cough.

"Madara, are you okay?" Naruto reached out to touch Madara again.

The Uchiha shot back with a snarl. "I really, _really _resent being touched." He growled, glaring at Naruto.

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"You'd better be…" Madara muttered, shivering from the cold that he could feel.

-LINEBREAK—

"Otouto, I don't understand…" Madara whispered to himself after Naruto had gone to bed. "Why does he act so hard like he cares about me? Shouldn't he have given up by now? He's taken such good care of me while I've been unwell… Could it… be that he really does… care?"

Madara looked down the hall to Naruto's room. Snores could be heard from within it.

"Otouto, there's something else I don't understand… Why am I getting a funny feeling in my stomach? Do I care, too… about Naruto? I haven't cared about anyone in so many years… Ever since the Senju betrayed me…"

Madara rolled to his side and snuggled in closer to the couch. His mind flicked back onto several horrible memories for him - memories he had blocked out for so long he had almost forgotten all about them. But now, reliving those moments in his mind once more, he was reduced to a frightened mess of tears.

Madara hadn't noticed Naruto coming out of his room to check on him, so when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he gasped and shrunk into himself, terrified. As a soothing voice spoke to him in a comforting manner, he soon relaxed, lulled to sleep by the peaceful words.

Madara couldn't remember a time where someone other than his brother, or only lover, Senju Hashirama, had ever been so kind to him. He had lost them both a very long time ago and after convincing himself that he could never have it again, here it was, soothing him into his first relaxed sleep in years.

**There was a very important flashback that is now on adultfanfiction due to rape. It's important because of the DIALOGUE, so I urge you to go and read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is shit…" Madara whispered to himself, staring at the roof for the hundredth time that morning alone. "I want to get out of bed for once…"

Madara sneezed violently, shivering, and wasn't aware of the front door opening once again. Naruto had returned with a stack of books in his arms. Madara jumped slightly as the loud thump of books hitting the floor caught him off-guard but he soon regained his posture.

"What is this?" Madara demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"I know you're bored so I got you some books to read." Naruto smiled at Madara.

Madara glared for a few more seconds before leaning over and grabbing the first book. He looked at the title before gasping and throwing it at Naruto's head. He fell into a coughing fit as he tried to scream at Naruto.

"What do you…" cough, "…think I… "cough, cough, cough, "…am?" Cough. "I don't read…" cough, cough, "…porn!"

Naruto tilted his head. "I thought all older guys liked to read these books…? That's what Kaka-sensei said…"

"Get them away from me!" Madara snarled, smacking at the pile of books. "I hate porn! I hate it! I hate it, _I hate it!" _

"Why? And…" Naruto smiled sheepishly, chuckling nervously. "…What is porn?"

Madara blanched, clenching his hands into fists in obvious anger. "Don't…! Don't you _dare _expect me to explain it to you."

With that, Madara rolled over on the couch, his back facing Naruto.

Naruto frowned and watched as Madara's body shook slightly. Naruto wasn't sure if he was crying or not, but he wouldn't be too surprised - Madara had been crying a lot lately.

"…I'll leave them just here in case you change your mind…" Naruto whispered softly.

"…Hn…"

-LINEBREAK-

"Do you feel better, Madara?" Naruto asked with a smile as Madara stood in the doorway of the bathroom, contemplating whether or not to have a shower or a bath. Almost two weeks had passed and the Uchiha already seemed much healthier.

"Hn."

"That's good." Naruto smiled. "Did you read your books?"

"Some of them." Madara shrugged. "Threw the porn ones in the bin, though."

Naruto frowned. "I don't understand, Madara. What is porn and why do you hate it so much?"

Madara whirled around savagely.

"Are you a simpleton?" He snarled. "How can you not know what porn is? Every boy knows what porn is! Stop trying to trick me so you can hurt me, too! You won't be the first one! Even my own clan has done that to me! My own lover… used me… and a member of his clan took advantage of me! You shouldn't be any different, Naruto! Fuck you!"

Naruto gasped. "What… are you talking about…?"

"Don't play dumb!"

"Madara, please!" Naruto pleaded. "I truly don't understand! I know nothing about you because you won't let me in! I could help you if you would only trust me!"

"You won't help me!" Madara screamed back, punching the wall in anger and ignoring the blood that splattered everywhere as his hand broke. "You'll only make me worse! I learnt from a young age that you can only trust yourself!"

"Madara, you're wrong!" Naruto shot back. "You have to trust me, Madara! I know you don't even trust yourself! I hear you at night talking to your brother! Asking for advice! If you trusted him more than yourself, than please! Please believe that others can be trusted, too!"

Madara spat at Naruto's feet. "When hell freezes over."

Madara had turned his back on Naruto to go into the bathroom but he was startled when he was suddenly tackled and knocked away into the wall. He turned his head, seeing that Naruto was watching him with a look in his eye that he hadn't seen in anyone but Hashirama.

"G-get –" Madara was cut off as Naruto placed his lips over Madara's.

Madara's eyes widened in fear and he shook violently, but there was something about Naruto that relaxed him. He could sense nothing dangerous about the blonde at that moment, and Naruto wasn't forcing him at all. In fact, the Uzumaki was doing nothing but keeping his lips on Madara's.

Naruto pulled back with a small smile.

"Sometimes…" Naruto placed his hand over his heart. "…When I think about you, Madara… I get a feeling I've never felt before… I asked… Kakashi-sensei about it, and… he said… he said…"

"What did he say…?" Madara found himself whispering.

"…He said… that I might love you…" Naruto smiled softly at Madara, trying to control his nerves - what if Madara rejected him?

"…" Madara was stunned. "…Naruto…?"

"I truly _do _care about you, Madara." Naruto said kindly. "I want to help you. It hurts me when you shut me out - as if I'm only acting like I care…"

Madara placed his hand over his lips - no one had kissed him since Hashirama. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he was helpless as he fell to the ground, letting out so many years of repressed emotions.

Naruto sat beside Madara, not touching him, but whispering soothing words to Madara – and helped the Uchiha drift off into a much-needed sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"You won't leave me?" Madara whispered, gripping Naruto's hand tightly in his own, panic in his eyes and voice. "You won't cheat on me or abandon me? You have to promise me! Promise me you'll love me, Naruto! Please!"

Naruto smiled. "I promise I'll love you and I promise I'll never hurt you."

Madara smiled weakly, leaning forward to place a shy kiss on Naruto's lips. He pulled away with a blush.

"It's…" he began softly. "…It's been years since I've kissed anyone…"

"Madara…" Naruto tilted Madara's head up to look him in the eyes. "Do you believe me now when I said that I wanted to help you?"

Madara bit his lip and reluctantly nodded. The truth was, he had known Naruto had meant it all along but his injured heart wouldn't allow him to believe those words and instead forced Madara to do all he could to not trust anyone.

It wasn't Madara's fault - he had just been hurt so many times and by so many different people. But now, sitting there with Naruto, things felt… different…

Madara could only hope things would work out for him now this time; his heart just had no more room left for heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Daddy, don't hit mommy!" _

_Madara flinched as his four-year-old brother squealed at their father. Izuna was young and didn't know what his father would do to him if he got in the way of his father beating his mother. _

"_Mommy didn't do anything!"_

"_That's right, you worthless little bitch!" Madara's father shouted, throwing his wife to the ground and instead turning on Izuna. "She _didn't _do anything, and now you have the nerve to stand up for her? I'm gonna kill you, Izuna!" _

"_Leave my otouto alone!" Madara threw himself in front of Izuna, taking the agonising blow as his father kicked him with all the strength he had. _

_Madara flew backwards with the force and smashed into the wall behind him hard enough to go straight through and land on the concrete outside._

"_Nii-san!" Izuna screamed, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. "Nii-san! Nii-san, are you – Oww!"_

_Izuna cried out as his father grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the fridge door. He screamed in pain as his tiny body collided again and again with the hard surface. Once he felt he was going to die from his beating he was thrown onto the ground. With one last stomp on his head, his father left the kitchen, grumbling to himself as he headed for his stash of sake._

_Izuna was aware that his mother had already disappeared halfway through the beating, but what scared Izuna the most was hearing Madara cry - whether it was from the pain or because of their father in general - or even both - he would never have the courage to ask._

**-XX-**

"No!" Madara shot up in bed, his chest heaving in panic and his body sweating heavily as he relived one of his earliest memories. He looked over at the still-sleeping Naruto before jumping out of bed and running to the balcony.

Madara was crying, he knew that - the tears were falling to the ground in rivers and creating a wet patch on the hardwood surface.

"Otouto…" Madara whispered, trying to wipe his tears away. "Otouto, I've had enough! I don't want to live anymore! I want to die! Otouto, what should I do? Please, tell me, otouto!"

"Please don't kill yourself…"

Madara turned to see Naruto standing by the sliding door. Naruto looked upset.

"I'll miss you if you do…"

Madara shook his head. "I hate life! The only reason I got this immortality was so I could cancel out all the fighting and the hatred! Now that it's been ruined I have no more purposes in this life! I wish I was dead! All I did I did for my brother! It failed, Naruto! _It failed!"_

"Madara…" Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Madara's hand, holding it. "Madara, there is still a chance to bring peace. I'm searching for that answer, too, Madara, and I would give my life if it meant peace. I know what page you're on, Madara. You can't give up, though. You can't. I'll help you bring peace, Madara!"

Madara fell to his knees, ripping at his hair furiously. "It's too late, Naruto! It's too late! Otouto desired peace but I failed to give that to him! I'm a terrible aniki! I hate my life, Naruto! I hate it! Please!"

"I hated my life, too, Madara." Naruto sat down beside Madara and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. "But now I have friends who have filled the void. I would do anything for them. I love them."

"What are you saying…?" Madara whispered, panting slightly from exhaustion.

"I'm saying that we have to find you some friends too, Madara." Naruto smiled. "And the Hidden Leaf Village is the best place to start."

Madara glared at Naruto through half-lidded eyes, but he was too tired to make himself look threatening. In fact, Naruto only laughed as Madara's eyes closed fully and he fell into Naruto's hold, asleep once again.

-LINEBREAK-

"Two bowls of ramen, please, old man!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Madara sat down at Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

Teuchi nodded and grinned happily, he and Ayame working hard to make their ramen.

"You come here often?" Madara asked quietly, making small talk as he played with his chopsticks.

"Every day. The ramen here is the best in the world, Madara!"

Madara nodded absentmindedly. "I see…"

Naruto watched Madara out of the corner of his eye, not surprised that Madara was in his own little world. He had been doing that a lot lately but Naruto just put it down to being so fatigued.

"Here, you go!"

Madara jumped as a bowl of ramen appeared so suddenly in front of him. He looked up at Teuchi's smiling face. "Eat up. It's good."

Naruto was already digging in to his ramen and Madara stared at his own for a few minutes before tentatively picking up his chopsticks and hesitantly lifting some noodles to his lips. He ate slowly, and by the time Naruto had finished his seventh bowl of ramen, Madara had barely touched his first one.

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked, looking disappointed.

Madara shrugged. "I do… But…"

"But what?" Naruto asked, sounding sad. "Ichiraku ramen is the best!"

Madara put his chopsticks down next to his bowl and sighed, looking down for a few seconds. When he spoke, it was so quiet Naruto almost had to lean in to hear him.

"…When I was little…" Madara begun slowly. "…my father would beat both me and my otouto… There was a day when my mother was cooking ramen for dinner, and… for no reason at all… our father dunked both mine and Izuna's faces into the boiling pot of water… It hurt, Naruto… so much..."

Naruto's mouth dropped open in sheer horror. "Madara! No! That monster!"

"…I've never had ramen ever since that day…" Madara finished off. "Ever…"

Naruto watched as Madara's face twitched in agony before smoothly returning to his emotionless expression.

"I could understand that…" Naruto said. "I mean - I've never been attacked by ramen before, but… I've been burnt and understand being hurt by people I've trusted…"

Madara shook his head and stood up. "I would like to leave now, Naruto."

Naruto pouted and then nodded. "Okay, Madara."

Madara stood outside the ramen shop as Naruto paid the bill. He was so deep in thought that he let out a small squeak and jumped at least a foot as something heavy collided with him. It was a young boy, sprawled out on the ground and looking up at Madara in terror.

Madara knelt down to help him up. "Are you okay?"

As soon as Madara's hand reached out to him, the boy screamed and got to his feet, running away and screaming that 'the evil Uchiha is gonna murder me!'.

Madara felt a stab of pain run through his form at that. He wasn't going to hurt the boy! He wanted to help him!

"Madara?"

Madara looked over at the Uzumaki who had just come by his side. Naruto was concerned at the tears welling up in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Madara shrugged his shoulders and wiped the tears away. "Nothing."

"You know you can tell me, Madara. Right?"

"I don't want to."

Naruto sighed before nodding and taking Madara's hand once again. He wasn't surprised when Madara gasped and the elder's hand trembled slightly, but he knew that Madara would once again relax soon enough.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Naruto said, trying to change the subject. He couldn't bear to watch Madara suffer like this.

_They may be your friends, _Madara thought to himself glumly, _but they'll never be mine…_

-LINEBREAK-

"_Madara, wait!" _

_Madara turned around at his name being shouted. That damn Senju was chasing him. "Where are you going?"_

"_I don't _have _anywhere to go now!" Madara snarled angrily. "Those stupid Uchihas kicked me out!"_

"_So you have no home?" Hashirama frowned at this, a look of sadness on his face. _

"_What's it to you! Why would _you _care if I have anywhere to go or not!"_

"_Madara, if you don't have anywhere to go, you're welcome to stay with my clan, you know."_

"_Why would I do that, Senju? Huh? So you can all abuse me and taunt me and when I finally snap you can kill me? I don't think so."_

"_Madara, we're not like that!" Hashirama begged. "We wouldn't do anything like that to you! I swear I only want to help you!"_

"_Those who 'help' their enemy only do it for their own greedy satisfaction! What are you going to do to me, Senju? Tie me up and keep me in your torture chamber for when you're angry? Whore me out to your clan? Or even just use me to spite my clan? Oh, no, that's right - you're a _peaceful _clan! You'll try and brainwash me into being on your side in the wars! Either that, or –"_

"_Madara, stop!" Hashirama exclaimed, sadness in his eyes. "I would never do anything like that to you, or anyone else. Whether you want to fight on the Senju's side is your choice and _only_ your choice - I wouldn't ever force you to do that. As for those other things; Senju _are not _like that - especially me. We would never torture you out of boredom or do anything sexual to you without your consent or –"_

"_So you _would _do something of a sexual nature with me!" Madara shouted angrily at Hashirama, charging at him. The Senju trapped him with a wood style jutsu, holding him in place. "Let me go, Senju! I won't be your little fuck toy! Leave me be!"_

"_Madara, you have me all wrong," Hashirama begged. "Please come stay with my clan… Please… I love you, Madara…"_

Love…_ Madara thought. _I haven't felt loved since Izuna died… Should I trust Senju? Well, I don't have anywhere to go now… If those Senju try anything I'll kill them all… I'm just too tired…

"…_Fine!" Madara snapped. "Take me to your clan! But if you hurt me I can hurt you!"_

"_Fair enough," Hashirama smiled, undoing his jutsu. "Follow me, Madara."_


	6. Chapter 6

"_I'm glad that Father is dead, aniki…" Seven-year-old Izuna whispered to his brother. "…I didn't like him… He was so mean to me…"_

"_Mean?" Madara whispered back, rubbing his brother's back in an attempt to get the younger to go to sleep. "Mean as in how?"_

"_Father always touched me under my clothes when no one was around… It hurt… I hated it, aniki… He always pulled my pants down… It hurt so much…!"_

_Madara – being so young – didn't understand what his brother was saying. All he knew was that it was still hurting Izuna, and that was unacceptable. All he wanted was for someone to take pity on them and take them in, but despite their young age, no other Uchiha member wanted them, leaving them to take care of themselves._

_Madara soothed his now-crying brother, knowing that it was late and Izuna desperately needed a rest. Whispering sweet nothings to his baby brother had quietened Izuna down, and Madara smiled as the little boy just about fell asleep on his lap._

"_Nii-san…?" Izuna yawned, whispering tiredly._

"_Hmm?" Madara ruffled Izuna's hair. _

"_We'll always be together, won't we, aniki…? I know that we will… I love you…"_

_Madara smiled, tearing up. "I love you, too, otouto… And I promise that we'll be together forever. We'll never be apart… Never…"_

_Izuna smiled sweetly before falling asleep. Madara laughed softly. Oh, how he loved his little brother…_

**-XX-**

Madara was snapped out of his memories by a loud barking. He glanced behind him and almost jumped at the sight of a huge, white dog charging at him with its teeth bared and loud snarls emitting from its chest.

Only one thought went through Madara's mind as the dog knocked him over and went to bite at his throat – _Izuna loved dogs…_

"Akamaru!" Naruto screamed, trying to push the dog off of the Uchiha. "Akamaru, stop! Kiba, control your dog!"

"Akamaru, down!" Madara glanced up at a brown-haired boy who had to be close to Naruto's age. "Down, boy!"

Madara was unaware of the pain as the giant dog sunk its teeth into his neck. All he knew was that blood was spilling everywhere and he missed Izuna more than ever.

"Madara!"

Madara looked up at Naruto, seeing that the boy was kneeling beside him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Madara, are you okay?"

Madara sat up and shrugged, wincing at the pain in his neck. "…I dunno… My immortality has been messing up lately…"

Naruto bit his lip, placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Madara…"

"Leave me be, Naruto…" Madara whispered. "…I… I want to die… I miss Izuna…"

Naruto didn't know what to say to Madara. What _could _he say? Madara wouldn't listen to him – he loved his brother more than anything, and Naruto wasn't going to be changing that fact anytime soon…

Naruto also knew that Madara was the one whom was slowly destroying his own immortality Jutsu – but why the Uchiha was doing that was beyond the Uzumaki. What really troubled him was how Madara had been talking to Izuna a lot more lately, saying things about how they were going to see each other again soon and that Izuna wouldn't have to be lonely any longer.

"Madara…" Naruto placed his hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Naruto…" The boy known as Kiba spoke, glaring at Madara as he ran a hand through his dog's shaggy fur. "…Why do you care about _him _so much? He's a murderer – a traitor. He shouldn't even _be _here. Akamaru certainly doesn't trust him!"

"I don't care what your stupid dog thinks!" Naruto yelled. "He hurt Madara!"

"Because Madara is evil and Akamaru can sense it!" Kiba shouted back. "He's got better judgement than you do! Akamaru wouldn't attack someone without me telling him to first if he didn't sense malice wafting from them like stench from a sewage farm! We should've killed Madara the first chance we got!"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. He let go of Madara and stood up, shoving Kiba. "If you only came here to badmouth Madara, than you should just go home, Kiba!"

"Why would you care about him so much, Naruto?" Kiba shot back. "Is he another Sasuke to you? Are you _in love _with him?"

Naruto gasped and immediately stopped talking. Instead of biting back, he glanced down at Madara, frowning. No words were spoken to Kiba as he helped the Uchiha back to his feet and taking his hands, leading him away to the apartment.

Just as they got through the door, a loud thump startled Naruto. He turned, finding Madara lying on the ground in a quivering heap.

Madara had begun to thrash, screaming loudly in what Naruto knew was agony.

The Uzumaki tried to relax Madara, but nothing he did worked. All he could do was sit there and watch the Uchiha.

**-XX-**

Hours had passed. Madara had been moved to the couch, and whatever had been wrong with him had soon enough disappeared.

The Uchiha looked up as Naruto returned once more with a hot cup of cocoa. He smiled as the blonde handed him the mug and he took a quick sip. His body still trembled, but apart from that, he was fine.

"Madara, what had happened?" Naruto asked, sitting down beside the older male.

Madara frowned. "…My immortality… I got rid of it… The pain my body has endured… It comes back…"

Naruto gulped – it didn't seem like a fun ride for Madara.

**-XX-**

"Did you really mean what you said…?"

Naruto looked up from his spot on the ground. What was Madara talking about?

"What do you mean, Madara?"

"When you fought with that Inuzuka boy last week… And you said that you were in love with me… Did you really mean it…?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice that Madara looked scared.

"Madara, we've been over this several times already – of _course _I meant it!"

Madara looked down at the ground and smiled to himself, humming as he thought things over.

"…But we have never really done anything a couple is supposed to do apart from… cuddle…"

"Madara, I don't want to force you into anything that you don't feel comfortable doing," Naruto explained in a gentle manner. "I know that you haven't told me why, but I know that you don't like doing some of the things that couples do."

Madara frowned and stared at the wall this time. He knew that Naruto was right, but… was it time to tell the Uzumaki more about himself? Could he trust Naruto with that knowledge…?

"…" Madara's eyebrow creased as he slowly made himself anxious as he thought about the things that Naruto could do with the knowledge of Madara's past.

"Madara?" Naruto reached out and patted Madara's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"…Maybe it's time to tell you…" Madara sighed before looking back at Naruto. There was the unmistakable sign of fear in the Uchiha's eyes.

"'Tell you'? Tell me what, Madara?" Naruto leant in closer. He was concerned at the expression on Madara's face – the large frown and eyes squeezed tightly shut made it look like Madara was in pain.

"…I…" Madara begun softly, not sure where to begin. "…I don't like some couple things, because… my brother and I… We've both been… Raped…"

"Raped…?" Naruto whispered, not quite sure what that was – Kakashi-sensei had taught him about a lot of couple things, but he had never mentioned anything called 'rape' before. "…Is that some kind of ramen…? 'Cause I've never heard of that before."

Madara sighed and stared at Naruto, a little frustrated. "No, it's not… You know about sex, right?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well, rape is when someone has been forced into sex… When they didn't want it…"

Naruto gasped. He instantly understood what Madara was saying now. The Uzumaki pulled Madara into a hug, not knowing what else to do. "Oh, Madara! I'm so, so sorry! I swear that I didn't know! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Madara shrugged and leant into the hold. "S'not your fault…"

"Is that why you never wanted anything to do with sex stuff, Madara?"

Madara nodded, cuddling in closer to Naruto and closing his eyes. "Yes… I just want to go to sleep now… Please, let me sleep…"

Naruto nodded and held Madara until the Uchiha was snoring quietly. He wasn't sure what had made Madara want to confide in him, and from the looks of things, Madara wouldn't be telling the blonde much more anytime soon – Madara still hadn't willingly handed that information out.

"Just go to sleep." Naruto whispered, smiling at the sleeping man in his arms. "I'll protect you."

"…Naruto…" Madara whispered in his sleep, snuggling in closer. "Naruto, you remind me… of Izuna..."

**-XX-**

"It's him…"

Madara was aware of the whispers as he and Naruto walked down the street to gather groceries. "Sick fuck… Probably brainwashed the boy into having those feelings…"

"Did your mutt-friend tell someone about us?" Madara asked Naruto, annoyance clear in his voice.

Naruto shrugged. "No one has said anything about it to me…"

"Yes, from the sounds of it, the village thinks that it's _my _fault… It's _always _my fault!"

"Madara…" Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hand in an attempt to calm him down – Madara was clearly very upset about this. "So what if people know? Who cares what they think? The important thing is that none of this is your fault, okay?"

Madara shook his head. His body was shaking with rage. The only thing that had stopped him from acting on his urges to main was the fact that if he did anything, than Naruto would get the blame – as much as he wouldn't admit it to anyone – even to Naruto – Madara really cared about the blonde.

"…" Madara took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down before something familiar caught his eye. "…The Uchiha Complex…"

Naruto looked over at Madara. The Uchiha seemed to be in some sort of trance – the man was drifting towards the Uchiha Complex as if it were being magnetically pulled along.

"Madara, wait!" Naruto hurried after Madara, trying to get his attention. "Madara, we have to buy groceries!"

"Just a minute…" Madara mumbled in an unusually kind voice. "There's something I have to see."

Naruto followed Madara down the abandoned streets of the Uchiha Complex, chilled to his very core by the atmosphere of the place. It felt as if he was being watched, and he hated the feelings of depression and anger that he was experiencing by coming here.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, being sure to keep close to the Uchiha.

Madara was silent, but Naruto was sure that Madara hadn't heard him – focused on something else.

"Madara?"

"…"

Naruto sighed. He was silent as he followed the older male for a few more minutes until they arrived at a house. It was looked so much more dilapidated than the others – even though they had all been abandoned.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, wanting only to get out of this creepy place.

"This was my home…" Madara whispered. Pain was evident in his eyes. "…_Our _home…"

"'_Our _home'?"

Madara pushed the door open. He ignored the way it had protested loudly and stepped inside. From the look on his face, Naruto suspected that Madara was deeply upset by the shape that the house had been left in. There was dust over _everything _and things had been smashed and dropped onto the ground. There were holes in the walls and dropping by what were most likely rats.

The raven seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. Naruto followed him down the filthy hallway until they came to a door. He stifled sobs as he hands rested upon the doorknob until the finally turned it and opened the squeaking door.

Madara was overcome by nostalgia and fell to the ground, crying. Naruto peeked in over the upset man, finding a bed that hadn't been used in years, old scrolls, weapons, and photographs.

"May I go in?" Naruto asked respectfully, not wanting to upset Madara by just entering.

Madara nodded. Naruto stepped in, choking on the dust before walking over to a bedside table covered in old photographs.

"Bring those to me…" Madara choked out through his heavy tears. Naruto didn't question Madara's wishes and grabbed the old black-and-white-photos, handing them to the Uchiha. "Izuna…"

Naruto leant over Madara's shoulder to see the photos. He found a young boy – presumably Madara by the long mane of hair – and a younger boy who looked a lot like Sasuke. They two boys were hugging each other, smiles on their faces. By the looks of it, the younger boy was holding the camera.

"Is this Izuna?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes…"

Madara looked at the next photo – probably taken a few years after that first one was. The two boys looked a lot older.

Madara was lounging against a tree with Izuna in his arms. There was a noticeable difference in their Sharingan.

"This was Izuna's Mangekyou Sharingan?" Naruto whispered.

"Hn… That was mine, until Izuna's pattern merged with my own… This one was just before I went blind…"

"You must miss him a lot, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" And the tears rolled back over.

**-XX-**

"_Otouto!" Madara held Izuna tightly as tears rolled down his face. "Otouto, no! I told you to stay behind!"_

_Izuna coughed up blood, small moans escaping his lips. "Aniki… Aniki, I'm so cold… It hurts… Everything hurts…"_

"_Otouto, don't talk… We'll get a medic! I promise! Someone, help! Please!"_

"_Aniki!" Izuna whined. His face was screwed up in pain. "Aniki, I love you! I love you so much, aniki! I want you to… to bring peace to this world… Please, do it for me… Please…"_

"_I'll do anything you want me to, otouto! Just please, don't die! Don't leave me alone! Please!"_

"_Madara?"_

_Madara looked up to find the Senju Clan leader, Hashirama, standing behind him._

"_I am truly sorry… I do wish that it hadn't come to this… We will retreat and allow you to be with your otouto… Come on, Tobi…"_

_Madara glared at the Senju brothers as they left – why did Hashirama get to keep _his _brother when his own was dying in his arms?_

"_Aniki…" Izuna was grasping around desperately, trying to find something. "Aniki, your hand! Where is your hand? I want to hold it!"_

"_Here's my hand, otouto!" Madara hastily grabbed Izuna's hand with his own and squeezed it. "Please, you can't die!"_

"_Bring… peace…" Izuna forced out between ragged breathing, gripping Madara's hand with both of his tightly. "Please… aniki… I… love…"_

_And with that, Izuna was gone. _

_Madara howled in agony, holding his dead brother tightly. He cried hysterically, wishing with all of his being that it had been he who had been killed and not his beloved baby brother._

"_Izuuuuuuna!" Madara wailed in torture. _"Izuuuuuuna!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You're rather affectionate today, Madara." Naruto hugged the Uchiha, pleased as the older male snuggled up against him on the couch.

By now, Madara's hair had grown back the way that it had been when he was younger. Naruto loved running his hands through the silky mane – which was what the Uzumaki was doing now.

Madara smiled and nuzzled in closer to Naruto. He shrugged. "You're not complaining…"

"Why would I? I love you!"

Madara chuckled and lay placidly on the couch as Naruto hugged him and played with his hair. It was true – Madara _was _feeling rather affectionate today, considering that it was yesterday he had gotten those photos back. Maybe he was affectionate because he had already decided that tonight was the night that he was going to kill himself.

"Naruto?" Madara asked in a causal tone as he enjoyed the attention that the younger was lavishing upon him. "Do you think that once you die, you see everyone from your past that has already died?"

Naruto froze – why was Madara asking him something like this? Was he…? Naruto couldn't help but clutch at the Uchiha tighter than before. "…Why do you ask, Madara…?"

Madara shrugged again, leaning into the hand that was caressing his cheek. "Just curious about your thoughts on it, I guess…"

Naruto was still suspicious of Madara. He unconsciously hugged the older male to his body as tight as he could. "…I don't know what happens when you're dead, Madara…"

"…I was… just interested as to what you would think…"

Naruto, for once in his life, wasn't fooled – Madara was planning something. He drifted into thoughts of how he could make sure that Madara would be fine, but he soon became so consumed in them that he didn't notice Madara whining pathetically and wriggling around in his lap.

"Naruto!" Madara pouted. "Why'd you stop playing with my hair? I liked that!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh despite the severity of the situation. He had finally found something that Madara like and was not averse to hiding from anyone.

"I'm sorry, Madara." With that, Naruto's hand begun to stroke once more through the long mane.

Madara sighed in content and closed his eyes, relaxing completely as soothing hands messed with his precious hair.

_It doesn't matter if I show weakness anymore, _Madara thought to himself. _I'm about to die, anyway. I might as well make Naruto happy before I go…_

And having thought that, Madara was quickly lulled to sleep by the blonde's hands.

-LINEBREAK—

Madara tossed and turned that night. He was trying not to fall asleep, but he didn't want Naruto – who seemed bent upon staying awake all night – to see that he wasn't willing to sleep either. The blonde may be thick, but he could tell that something was wrong.

Naruto had fallen asleep just moments later. Madara thanked whatever gods were out there that the Uzumaki wouldn't be awake to see what Madara was about to do – he loved the boy and didn't want to hurt Naruto more than he had to.

Madara quietly slipped out of the bed and out of the room, heading into the bathroom. He grabbed the razorblades from the cabinet and slashed his left wrist. He whimpered quietly at the pain before slashing his right wrist.

"Ahh…" Madara cried out as he collapsed against the wall. He slid down it, staining both the wall and floor with blood. "Naruto… I'm sorry… I do love you… But I'm so tired… I'm too tired to do it anymore… Izuna… Hashirama…"

The same moment Madara fainted from the lack of blood, the bathroom door was opened and Naruto stepped in. He screamed at the sight before him, taking in the razorblade that was still in Madara's hand and the deep slashes in the Uchiha's wrists that were gushing blood.

"Someone, help!" Naruto screamed, crying as he ran to Madara. "Somebody! Please! Help!"

**-XX-**

"What were you thinking, Madara?"

Madara couldn't look at Naruto – the blonde was in hysterics and hadn't stopped reminding Madara of what he had almost accomplished. "I thought I had lost you!"

Madara couldn't reply – how could he say to Naruto that he was angry that he had been saved? How could he tell the thick-headed – yet loving sixteen-year-old that Madara had _wanted _to die? What hurt the most was that the Uzumaki had seen it.

"…" Madara tried to stop the tears, but it was just too much. He turned his head, hoping to hide the tears, but Naruto wasn't that stupid.

"Don't cry, Madara…" Naruto whispered through his own tears, reaching out to stroke Madara's cheek. "You're too beautiful to cry…"

"…" Madara didn't know what to say to that. "…Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"…"

Naruto sighed and at on the edge of the bed, hating how Madara was paler than usual due to the loss of blood. Tsunade had said that if they were a second later, Madara wouldn't have made it.

Madara accepted that Naruto was feeling hurt and confused over what had just happened and, in a way, he was glad that the blonde was reacting like this – at least he knew that the Uzumaki wasn't lying when he said that he cared about Madara.

Madara reached down to grip Naruto's hand. He squeezed it before pulling the Uzumaki onto the bed next to him. The blonde smiled and lay down, snuggling in close. Madara wrapped his bandaged arms around Naruto, hugging him tightly. He didn't care if the hospital staff came and saw this – he just needed to know that Naruto was there with him.

**-XX-**

Madara had been released from the hospital after three days, and he couldn't have been happier. He was sick of the nurses coming in to spit on him or insult him or try and kill him. It was getting old.

The walk back to Naruto's apartment was a quiet one. Naruto was deep in thought while Madara was just enjoying the views. It was when he saw _that _did he stop in anger.

"Madara?" Naruto asked, having walked straight into the older man. "What's wrong?"

"_Him!" _Madara snarled, pointing up towards the sky.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to where Madara was directing. He was confused to see that the Uchiha was indicating an accusing finger at the Hokage faces. "What? The Hokages? What about them?"

"It's _him!"_

"Who?"

"_I don't speak his name now…" _Madara hissed, beginning to shake in anger.

Naruto took a wild guess, wanting desperately to know what was bothering the raven. "The First Hokage?"

Madara literally hissed at the title. His hands balled into fists and angry tears leaked down his face.

"What about him?"

"…"

"Madara?"

"He… _He betrayed me!" _Madara screamed. He slapped at the tears that were showing his weakness. "He made me feel like I was loved and wanted, but he hated me! _I hate him!"_

"Madara, let's just get back to my house and we'll talk about this there…" Naruto was aware of the crowds that were forming around them.

"No." Madara was so angry he was unconsciously taking it out on Naruto. "No, we will _not."_

"Madara, I don't understand…"

Madara glared at the flock of people who had gathered around to see Madara in his moment of weakness. He didn't miss the mocking and the hateful sneers on their faces – all he cared about right now was Senju Hashirama. …And Tobirama, to a lesser extent. But mainly Hashirama.

"Look at him – he's crying!" One of the villagers laughed loud enough for Madara to hear.

"What a freak… Can't believe that a little cry-baby like him really thought that he could take over the world…"

"Guys, did you hear? He's fucking the Kyuubi vessel! Hear that it's rape!"

"Oh, my god! He has _got _to go! I can't believe that the First Hokage actually wanted to build this village with _him!"_

"Hashirama-sama must be turning in his grave!"

At the mention of the Senju's name, Madara snapped. With an angry scream, he threw himself into the now-scattering crowd. He grabbed whoever he could and punched them in the face. Sadly, it was a young girl – no older than ten.

The girl screeched and cried whilst the villagers watched in absolute horror as Madara pounded away at the child's face. Madara himself was screaming in anger and pain as tears rushed in rivers down his face.

"Madara, no!" Naruto tried to pull Madara away from the child, but the Uchiha was so blinded by hatred and anger, genuinely could not understand what he was doing or who was touching him. In Madara's mind, it was a Senju – trying to rape him again.

Madara elbowed Naruto in the face and broke the Jinchuuriki's nose. Naruto let out a strangled cry as he broke away and grabbed at his face.

It was Naruto's cry of pain that had brought Madara back to reality. When he saw the blood that was coating his hands and the crying girl before him, he realised what he had done. He brought his bloody hands to his mouth in shock. No matter what he had done in the past, a child was a child.

"Madara…"

Madara turned at Naruto. His face was frozen in utter horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"Are you okay…?"

What…? Naruto was the one who was hurt and yet – he was asking about _Madara?_

"Naruto, I…" Madara couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks faster now.

"You monster!" One of the villagers screamed as the girl ran back towards the remaining group.

"Yeah!" Another one shouted. "You don't belong here! You never did! Get out of our village, you freak!"

"We all hate you! You're nothing but a dirty, manipulative, paedophilic rapist!"

"Certainly _not _what Konoha is about!"

"How could the First Hokage ever wanted to have _you _help build the village? No wonder he attempted to kill you at the Valley of the End!"

Madara was tense as he listened to the endless insults that were thrown his way. He didn't want to give these _assholes _the satisfaction of showing just how badly their comments hurt. Instead of retaliating, he turned heel and ran from the horde of people back to Naruto's apartment.

After throwing the door open just minutes later, Madara rushed into the bedroom. He fell onto the bed and curled up in a ball, crying his heart out. He heard footsteps enter the bedroom about fifteen minutes later.

Madara was aware of Naruto's weight sinking the bed slightly as the blonde sat down beside him. He lifted his head up and laid it in Naruto's lap, instead.

Naruto was silent as he stroked Madara's hair in a soothing manner. He understood how hard it must be for the raven. All he could hope for was Madara to relax enough for them to talk about things.

Soon enough, Madara's cries and sobs turned into small hiccups. Those hiccups turned into snores as the Uchiha, at last, fell into a restless sleep. Naruto stayed with him, crying silently for the suffering man.

"I won't give up on you, Madara." Naruto promised the sleeping form. "Never. I vow to help you. I never go back on my word."

What Naruto wasn't aware of was that Madara had been awoken by his first couple of words – the Uchiha had heard everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Izuna!" Madara cried out in his sleep, thrashing. "Izuna, no! Please, you can't die!"_

"_Madara…" Hashirama was by Madara's side, shaking the Uchiha's shoulder gently. "Madara, wake up. It's okay. It's just a bad dream. You've got to wake up now."_

_Madara's crimson eyes slowly opened and his body gave a small quiver. The Senju could see the pain in Madara's face - he was still suffering over the loss of his brother._

"_Senju…?" Madara whispered with an exhausted voice._

"_It's okay, Madara." Hashirama smiled, speaking to him gently. "It was just a bad dream. You're safe now."_

_Madara looked away, disgusted in himself for showing weakness in front of a Senju. It was silent until Hashirama sat on the bed beside him and begun running a hand through charcoal-black hair._

_Madara looked up at the Senju with curious eyes - what was he doing? Hashirama just met his gaze and smiled. _

"_Do you like this, Madara?" Hashirama asked, knowing better than to expect an answer. _

"…" _Madara bit his lip - did he really want to say yes? It _did _feel great, but… "…Yes…"_

_Hashirama smiled, not showing the surprise on his face. "That's good. I'm glad you like it."_

"…" _Madara was silent, thinking to himself. _

"_Madara." _

_Madara looked up to see Hashirama lowering his lips to Madara's face. He gasped, freezing up - what was the older man doing? _

"_I love you."_

_Time seemed to stop for Madara as the Senju's lips remained on his own, doing nothing but resting there - it was as if Hashirama knew that he didn't know what to do._

_After a long while of hesitation, Madara's lips parted, anxiously allowing the Senju entrance. What happened next had happened so fast that he almost had no idea what was happening. Clothes had been shed and moans and cries filled the room as Hashirama thrust slowly and gently inside of the Uchiha. _

_The next thing that Madara remembered was panting in exhaustion, his head resting on the Senju's chest as he cuddled up against Hashirama. Hashirama was smiling at him, stroking his body. _

_That was Madara's first consenting time._

"Senju…" Madara sobbed into his hands. His body shook in emotional agony and he wasn't sure why he wasn't screaming from the pain. "Senju…!"

Madara was curled up in a corner of the living room, rocking back and forth as he cried for his old lover. Ever since he had seen the Hokage faces, he had been unable to stop thinking about Hashirama. He had been in that corner for hours, just crying.

The soft sound of footsteps startled Madara – he had almost forgotten that Naruto lived there, too.

The living room door opened and Naruto stepped in. His sleeping cap was slipping off his head and the bags under his eyes made it painfully obvious that he had been awake for a long time listening.

"Naruto...!" Madara sobbed, curling further into himself. "Naruto!"

Naruto walked slowly to Madara. He sat beside the older man, resting his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. He yawned and blinked a few times before speaking in a voice slurred with tiredness.

"What'z wrong…?" Naruto asked.

Madara shook his head. "N-naruto, I…"

Naruto felt his heart clenching as Madara let out another cry of emotional anguish. Just how many demons _did_ Madara carry…?

"N-naruto… I-I can't hold it in any longer!" Madara sobbed. "I-I have to tell someone! It's too h-heavy to carry around now…!"

Naruto was awake at this. He wrapped his arms around Madara and hugged him. "Tell me. I'll listen. I promise."

"N-n-naruto! H-hashirama… H-he was m-my… my lover… And h-he… betrayed me! He let h-his clansmen r-rape me and u-used me and l-l-lied to me… He l-lied every t-time he said 'I l-love you'… H-he was g-going to k-kill me! And my b-brother… d-died in battle against the S-senju… It's all t-their fault!"

Naruto listened as Madara let out a loud scream. He watched as the elder ripped at his hair. He could not begin to fathom just how much Madara was suffering.

"A-and my c-clan… They all a-abused me and h-hated me, too! My father b-bashed my mother and u-us! H-he would r-rape Izuna! A-a-and h-he said to otouto t-that if he e-e-ever told anyone, he would k-kill me!"

"Madara…" Naruto felt tears brimming up in his eyes – how could one man have suffered so much?

"N-naruto… D-do you understand n-now why i-i-it's hard for me t-to… t- to be in a relationship?"

"Yes, Madara." Naruto whispered, brushing the thick bangs away from Madara's face. He leant down and kissed the Uchiha. "I always did understand that something had happened to you to make you like this, but… I never would have guessed so much has happened to you… Madara…"

Madara sprung forward at his name. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him close as he cried so heavily into the younger man's shirt. Naruto held him back, resting his chin on the midnight-black hair. It was obvious that Madara truly _was _in too much pain to continue along alone like he had been doing for so many years.

That was why Madara had told Naruto so much tonight but, at the same time, the Uzumaki could tell that he was finally reaching out for help. It seemed that he trusted the blonde enough to let him in on the things about him that Madara had never told anyone before. As Madara did this, Naruto knew that he was finally ready to try and put his demons behind him and move on.

What Naruto didn't know was that Madara couldn't do that by himself. The only person who could help him was the foolish blonde.

As they hugged and kissed desperately throughout the night, neither of them moved from that corner. They fell asleep there with Naruto on Madara's lap, wrapped up in the Uchiha's warm embrace.

**-XX-**

Madara blinked slowly, trying to clear his sight from the sleep-induced blurs. He looked down, finding that Naruto was still cuddled up against him and in his arms. He smiled. Naruto had stayed with him for the entire night.

"Naruto…" Madara shook the Uzumaki awake. "…Naruto, wake up. It's morning."

Naruto sighed before his eyes opened slowly. He looked up at Madara, smiling brightly. "Morning, Madara."

Madara smiled back. He kissed Naruto before setting the boy on his feet and standing up to stretch. He sighed contently as he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind. Naruto rested his face in the small of his back, purring in contentedness.

"If I say that I love you, will you believe me?" Naruto whispered.

Madara nodded. For the first time in a long time, he didn't even have to think about that – having spent so much time with the blonde had taught him that Naruto never lied, even about the smallest of things – he wouldn't lie about something as serious as that.

"Yes, Naruto."

"Then I love you, Madara."

"I love you, too, Naruto."

Madara turned around and hugged Naruto back. As they shared another kiss, the front door of Naruto's apartment was opened in a hurry and Sakura burst in.

"Naruto!" She shouted in what seemed to be urgency. "Naruto, it's Sasuke! We've located him! Tsunade is sending out a team to retrieve him! We have to hurry!"

Naruto broke away with a gasp. "Sasuke! Let's go, Sakura!"

Naruto had taken two steps before a loud sob behind him made him remember that he wasn't alone anymore. He turned to see a crying Madara looking frightened.

"N-naruto…" The Uchiha whimpered, looking down at the ground.

"Kuso…" Naruto muttered, hating himself for forgetting all about Madara in his hurry to find Sasuke. "Madara, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just did that! Sakura, you go on ahead! I'll catch up!"

Sakura left the apartment in a hurry, leaving the two males alone. Madara hugged Naruto, sobbing.

"D-don't leave…" Madara whispered, terror in his voice. "You c-can't leave me…!"

"M-madara… It's going to be okay… I'll come back – I promise!"

"N-no… Don't leave me!"

"Madara, you have to understand – Sasuke is my best friend and I have to save him from the darkness! I'm the only one who can!"

"Save _me _from the darkness, Naruto!" Madara cried, his grip tightening on Naruto. "I don't like the darkness! I want to be free from it! Sasuke doesn't! He only wants to live his life to get revenge! That's all t-that matters to him anymore!"

"Madara… I promise you with my life, Madara, that I will come back and I'll save you _both _from the darkness. Please trust me on this, Madara. I won't ever leave you behind."

Madara sobbed desperately. "Oh, Naruto… The darkness is so scary…"

"I know it is, Madara… I know it is…"


	9. Chapter 9

Madara stared out of Naruto's apartment window at the Hokage faces. He couldn't stop staring at Hashirama despite the fact that it was only causing him a painful feeling in his heart. He couldn't understand what the feeling was, but it was bothering him to no end.

"Should I talk to Tsunade…?" Madara whispered to himself. He sighed, not wanting to go near her – she was the great-granddaughter of Hashirama, after all. "Hmm… Otouto? What should I do?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Madara nodded, as if someone _had _replied to him. "Alright, Izuna… I'll talk to her…"

Madara pushed himself to his feet with effort – his body was starting to catch up to his age and he wasn't as strong or as fast as he used to be. He opened the apartment door and headed towards the Hokage's tower. While he walked, his stomach rumbled.

"I should eat something…" Madara whispered. He looked around before seeing a dango shop. "Dango…"

Madara entered the shop and ordered a stick of dango. He sat at a table with his head down, thinking as he waited for the man to return with his dango. The worker had headed out the back of the store, claiming that he had run out of one of the ingredients.

It was quiet for a few minutes before footsteps approached Madara. The Uchiha looked up, finding the man standing beside his table and holding out two sticks of dango.

"I only ordered one…" Madara said in a soft tone, confusion showing in his eyes. Why was this man bringing him _two?_

The man chuckled, smiling. "This one is on the house. Eat up and gather your strength."

Madara was suspicious but he still accepted the sugary treats. He sniffed them warily before taking a quick lick on one. It seemed normal. He left the shop with his two dango sticks, eating them slowly as he walked to Tsunade's office.

Madara entered the tower. He walked up the stairs and arrived just a few minutes later before Tsunade's office door. He knocked quietly before pushing it open.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, sipping sake as she watched the outside world through her window.

"Tsunade-sama…" Madara bowed reluctantly.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the Uchiha. "Madara? Why are you here?"

"…" Madara watched Tsunade warily as he chose his words. "…I am here to talk about your great grandfather."

"Hashirama-san?" Tsunade asked. "…Why?"

Madara flinched at the name before hissing as he scrunched his fists into tight balls.

"Because." Madara spat out. "I am sick of shouldering what he did to me."

Realisation dawned on Tsunade's face. She sat up in all seriousness. "My great grandfather did _nothing _but love you."

"How do you know?" Madara demanded. "You weren't born then! You have _no idea -!"_

"Madara…" Tsunade's voice was soothing as she stood up to stand beside the Uchiha. "Many stories are kept handed down in my clan. One of those stories was by Senju Arata. Now, his story had been kept secret until after Hashirama-san had died. Would you like to hear it?"

Madara sighed before nodding – if it could shed some light on the feeling in his heart, than he would listen.

"Good. Now, his story concerns you, Madara. He told his children and wife as a means of bragging, but once he had passed away, his children handed the story down after you had been branded as evil and everything of the sort. I guess that they were trying to make you out to be a demon or something…"

"Just get to the story." Madara snarled, not in the mood for waiting.

Tsunade nodded. "Arata's story begins many, many years ago. The beginning goes that this was just before you were going to leave the village shortly after the Hokage had been decided. Arata had cornered you in an area shut off from the rest of the village –"

"He didn't corner me," Madara spat, hatred in his eyes. "He waited until I had sat down to cry and then attacked me and forced a blindfold on me before dragging me there!"

Tsunade shook her head. "He said that some rather cruel things had happened to you because of him… I don't want to go into details for your sake, but… As he was hurting you, he said things about Hashirama-san, didn't he?"

Madara nodded. "He told me what the Senju was really like!"

"No, he didn't, Madara." Tsunade explained softly. "The rest of the story goes that he was trying to attack you mentally to make you weaker and more vulnerable than you were right then. So that you'd be such an emotional and mental wreck, you'd hopefully kill yourself so that the Senju didn't have to deal with you again. Everything that he told you about Hashirama were lies. He made it all up."

Madara snarled to himself. How could he believe that? "Then tell me what he said! Go on!"

"He said that Hashirama bragged about using you to make something else jealous, did he not?" Madara nodded. "And that Hashirama was going to kill you because he hated feeling so disgusting after making love to you. That Hashirama was only using you."

Tears welled up in Madara's eyes but he refused to let them fall. "So you know that much…"

"Hashirama-san has passed down stories of his own, you know?" Tsunade continued on. "One of those stories was about how heartbroken he was after the battle at the Valley of the End. How much he missed you once you had left the village and how worried he was every day about you. He loved you dearly, Madara. I can tell you for a fact that even though he had gotten married and had children, he never stopped loving you. He still loved you after everything that had happened."

Madara fell against the wall. All of this information was making him feel suffocated. It… There was no way that Tsunade was lying… He could tell when people were lying, and everything about her – her facial expression, her tone of voice, _everything! _– it was all genuine!

"H-hashirama…"

"He never once blamed you for anything you did." Tsunade continued on in a softer tone, reaching out to touch Madara's shoulder. "He _couldn't _have any negative feeling towards you… no matter what…"

Madara's eyes widened. He burst into tears. Why did Hashirama not say anything at the Valley of the End? Why? Wait… Did Hashirama even _know _that he had been fed those… those _lies?_

Everything was happening too fast for Madara. Everything was blurry and his body was burning. He fell forwards and vomited. He cried out as he ached horrible. And then, before he knew it, he fainted.

**-XX-**

Madara's eyes opened slowly, but all he could see was white. His body was in agony and he could hear people shouting around him, but he couldn't understand a word that they were saying.

Madara groaned weakly. He was only slightly aware of a hand on his shoulder, but whatever was touching him he could not see at all.

"Argh…" Madara moaned loudly, trying to move. "Mmm…"

"-Ara."

Who was that?

"-ld on! …soned! …Ruto… ere…"

Madara whimpered as he convulsed. He couldn't understand – the noise kept fading in and out. He blinked a few times, desperate to see _something. _All he felt like doing was throwing up. His chest hurt horribly and he couldn't breathe properly. It felt like his heart was going to explode.

Madara noticed one noise out of everything. A high beeping noise. It was beeping rapidly. He could hear the voices again now. They sounded clearer than before.

"We're losing him!" The voice shouted.

Madara cried out, unable to breathe. The white that was all he could see soon turned to black. Everything was silent once again. The beeping that Madara heard had turned into one long continuous beep. The voice he had heard gasped.

"…We've lost him… Tsunade-sama…"

**-XX-**

Madara looked around him. The white had turned black, but a figure could be seen approaching from the distance. He unconsciously shrunk backwards.

Madara wasn't sure what he should do. What if he were going to be attacked? His chakra had been sealed and everything hurt so much.

The figure had come close enough for Madara to make out some features. They had long, black spiky hair that was tied back into a ponytail. They had what appeared to be black eyes.

"Long time, no see…" The figure had stepped close enough for Madara to recognise the person. Madara gasped. "…Aniki."

"…I…" Madara felt his eyes fill with tears. "…Izuna…"

Izuna smiled brightly. He jumped forwards and hugged his big brother. "I've missed you, aniki."

Madara smiled and hugged back, not wanting to let go. He was reluctant to pull his arms back, and he reached out to stroke his brother's cheek.

"You have your eyes." Madara sated, letting tears spill over at this. "I'm so happy."

Izuna smiled again. "Yep! I can see perfectly, too! I can see that my eyes have served you well, aniki."

"They have." Madara smiled. It was then that he realised something was up – Izuna had been dead for a very long time. "…Hey, otouto… Where am I?"

Izuna shrugged. "We aren't anywhere, really. I don't know how to explain it."

"I don't understand why I'm here." Madara frowned.

Izuna smiled sadly. "You're dead, nii-san…"

Madara's tears of happiness turned into tears of sorrow at this. "But… Naruto…"

Izuna smiled and grabbed Madara's shoulder. "Don't worry, nii-san – you will see him again. It's not your time yet. You still have to make my dying wish come true, remember?"

Madara smiled weakly as he wiped at his tears. "I tried my best, otouto. I almost died…"

"I know." Izuna grinned. "I saw. But that's not how I wanted peace, nii-san."

Madara tilted his head in confusion. "…Not… how you wanted… But-!"

Izuna's grin widened. He placed a finger on Madara's lips to silence him. "Aniki, I know you'll understand. Naruto wants the same as I do. Trust in him and you'll make my wish come true. I love you so much, nii-san."

Madara nodded, wiping at his tears again. He couldn't help but smile. "You know about Naruto-kun?"

Izuna smiled and hugged his brother. "Yup! I'm so glad that you've found someone for you! Believe me, nii-san – Naruto is _the _one for you. Trust _me _with this."

Madara grinned in return. "I would trust you with my life, otouto…"

"Yes… I have to go, aniki… Madara-nii… I'm going to miss you so much…"

Madara cried yet again, reaching out to hug Izuna, desperate for him to stay. "No…! Don't leave, otouto! Stay! Izuna…"

Izuna begun to cry as well. "Madara-nii! I'll miss you! I love you, Madara-nii! Please, don't forget what I said! You have my eyes! You must use them for peace! Naruto! You have to trust him!"

"I will, Izuna! I love him with all my heart! I couldn't bear to hurt him!"

"That's why you have to go back." Izuna explained sadly. "Don't forget about me, Mada-nii… But you can't leave Naruto alone! He needs you, too! Don't let him feel what you felt when I died! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" Madara sobbed violently as the image of Izuna begun to fade. "No! Otouto! You can't leave again! Stay! _Izuna!"_

But Izuna was gone.

**-XX- **

Madara's eyes opened once again. He begun gasping for breath and sat up quickly. He started Tsunade and several of the other nurses in the room with him in the process.

"Madara…!" Tsunade was shocked. "…Madara, you were _dead!"_

Madara felt tears come to his eyes again, but a smile was on his face. "I know… I met Izuna… I talked to him, and… And I'm not finished just yet. I still have to fulfil Izuna's wish. I can't let my brother down… Nor could I hurt Naruto by leaving him so suddenly."

**A/N That was so clichéd! But I just had to put it in and seeing as I'm so tired I couldn't have been stuffed thinking of something original. I hope it was as sad as I intended it to be. **

**Oh, in case you're wondering; that dango shop person had poisoned Madara. That's why he went out the back.**


	10. Chapter 10

Madara was glad when Naruto ran into his hospital room just a few days later. He was so lonely without the hyperactive idiot.

"Madara!" Naruto threw himself onto the bed and hugged Madara. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I heard about what happened!"

Madara wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged back. He sat up and leant again the headboard of the bed before pulling the blonde onto his lap. He held Naruto around the waist, nuzzling into him.

"I'm just glad that you're back…" Madara whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek. "I was worried that you had left, but… You came back – just like you promised. …I love you so much, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, too, Madara."

Naruto turned around so he was straddling the Uchiha. They embraced, the blonde resting his head on Madara's chest. Madara was relaxed just by having his love in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Madara asked after a while of silent. "You're not usually this quiet."

Naruto smiled before looking up into Madara's eyes. "…I got Sasuke back to the Leaf Village, but… He's under interrogation right now, and I'm just worried. That's all."

"I'm sure that he'll be fine." Madara whispered.

Naruto nodded, trying to distract himself. "When do you get out of here?"

"Tsunade said that I could leave as soon as you were back home and I was feeling better. I guess that we could leave now if we want."

Naruto grinned. He jumped off the bed and grabbed Madara's hand, tugging on it. "Let's go, then! I'll go and tell Granny Tsunade that you're coming home now!"

"…Home…" Madara whispered. He had never thought of it as his home before. "…_Our _home…"

Naruto smiled brightly, hugging Madara. "You accept it as our home now!"

Madara smiled softly. He stood up from the bed and hissed in pain as his body ached.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with deep concern in his voice.

Madara nodded. He leant down to hug Naruto. "My body is just adjusting to all of these years – that's all. It's nothing to be worried about."

Naruto nodded, but he still frowned. "Tell me if you need a rest or anything, okay?"

Madara was silent but he smiled slightly to show that he had heard Naruto. He followed the Uzumaki slowly, ignoring the aches he felt and focused only on the blonde.

The walk back to the apartment was a slow one, but it wasn't quiet – Naruto seemed so happy once they were out of the hospital, blabbing on about anything and everything. From what Madara could gather, he was happy just by having Sasuke back in the village.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside the door to Naruto's apartment while the blonde fumbled with the lock. The door swung open and Madara stepped in, heading straight to the kitchen. He had barely eaten anything while he was in the hospital – one poisoning was enough for him. He had only eaten what Tsunade had personally prepared and delivered.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?" Madara asked, poking his head out from behind the fridge door.

"Yep! Could you make me some ramen, please, Madara? Oh! Maybe some pocky, too! I want to go and visit Sasuke soon, and I bet that he's hungry!"

Madara chuckled and nodded. Though he detested ramen, he would do anything for his blonde. He grabbed the ingredients for everything that Naruto had asked for along with things for inarizushi.

Naruto was on the couch, lazing around. Soon enough, his snores could be heard in the tiny apartment.

Madara smiled as he prepared everything. He set the stove on low and placed the ramen on it before heading into the living room and sitting on the couch beside Naruto. He lifted the teen's head and rested it in his lap, stroking the hair.

"I love you…" Madara whispered. "You're so beautiful…"

At these words, Naruto's eyes fluttered open slowly before he yawned and looked up into Madara's face. He smiled and reached up to stroke the Uchiha's cheek with his thumb before closing his eyes again. He rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Madara's stomach.

Madara gasped softly as he felt the weight on his neglected member. He hadn't touched himself ever since before the fight at the Valley of the End. He was unused to sexual contact.

"N-naruto…" Madara whispered, unsure of himself.

"Mmm…" Naruto groaned softly as he rubbed his cheek against Madara's lap.

Madara knew that Naruto was just tired and trying to get comfortable, but still… did he not feel the growing erection beneath his head?

"N-naruto!" Madara moaned, trying to alert the Uzumaki to his distress – this kind of contact was frightening to him, as much as it felt good. "Wake up!"

Naruto blinked a few times before lifting his head and looking up at Madara. He wore a look of confusion.

"What…?" Naruto asked quietly, still half-asleep.

"Y-you were…" Madara trailed off, blushing darkly – he didn't know what to say.

Naruto shrugged. He went to close his eyes again but stopped as something hard started to poke him in the cheek. He frowned and reached out to grab at the hard object. Madara grabbed his hand and stopped him. The Uchiha had wide eyes and was biting his lip.

"Please, don't touch it…" Madara whispered, pleading in his voice. "…Please…"

"What is it?" Naruto looked back at Madara's crotch with curiosity – what was Madara hiding?

"It's…" Madara blushed darker, looking away. He gulped. "…I'm aroused…"

"…" Naruto looked so confused. "Huh? I don't get it?"

Madara shook his head before pushing Naruto off him so he could stand.

"I can't explain it to you…" Madara whispered, sadness in his voice. "I'm just not ready, yet… There is ramen cooking on the stove – please keep an eye on it for me…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a shower…"

Naruto didn't miss the way Madara walked with his head down, looking as depressed as ever. He didn't understand what was wrong – why would the Uchiha need a shower? He was already clean!

"I'll have to ask Kakashi-sensei about this." Naruto nodded to himself as he walked to the stove.


	11. Chapter 11

Madara sat down, leaning against the door of the shower. He had his face in his hands and was sobbing. The cold water was killing his erection, but even so, he still felt very unhappy.

Naruto would eventually understand the body's need for sex, so… If Madara couldn't give him what he wanted, would he… leave him for someone else…?

"No…" Madara whispered to himself. "Izuna said that Naruto was the one, so he wouldn't leave. …Would he…? He came back when he said he would… Naruto… I'm sorry that I'm sexually retarded… You deserve so much better than me…"

Madara sighed. He was silent for a few minutes more before he turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door and stepping into the freezing air.

"Damnit…" Madara hissed as he walked into his bedroom, searching for clothes.

Madara picked up his small pile. He rummaged through it for his favourite plain black shirt with matching pants. He threw them on before sitting on the bed with his hairbrush. He brushed through his long, tangled hair for quite a while before he was satisfied with it. He stood up to leave the room.

Naruto was sitting down at the table, eating his ramen as if his life depended on it – and in a way, it probably did.

Madara chuckled softly at the sight before approaching and sitting down beside Naruto. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto stopped eating long enough to smile at him before returning back to his task at hand.

"…" Madara frowned as the water from the ramen continuously hit his face. He said nothing, though – he didn't want to ruin the moment.

It was silent except for the slurping of noodles. Madara had just about dozed off when Naruto shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes, watching as the Uzumaki smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

Madara yawned tiredly, barely moving as Naruto shifted them so that they were lying on the ground together with the blonde on top of the raven.

Madara was oddly accepting of the position. He wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close. It was quiet as Naruto rested and Uchiha stayed in his own little world.

"Nnngh…"

Madara looked up as Naruto whimpered and fidgeted.

"M-madara…"

"What is it?" Madara asked, running a hand across Naruto's cheek soothingly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…" Naruto shifted again as a small whine escaped his lips. "It feels… Madara, it feels so weird!"

"Hmm?" Madara sat up slightly and rested on his elbows. He observed Naruto closely. If something was wrong with his lover, he wanted to know about it!

Naruto blushed and lowered his head into Madara's chest. It was when something had begun to poke him that the Uchiha realised what was wrong with the younger male.

"…" Madara begun to blush as well. "…Umm… Naruto?"

"Madara, it feels so weird…" Naruto whispered again. He tugged at his pants, trying to ease the strange feeling.

Madara frowned before sighing and smiling weakly at Naruto. He grabbed at the blonde's hands and pulled them to his chest, frowning again before speaking.

"Naruto…" Madara whispered with a voice that trembled in nervousness. "…Say that you love me…"

"I love you, Madara…" Naruto whispered back, unsure as to why the Uchiha wanted to hear this.

Madara smiled before kissing Naruto. He placed the Uzumaki on the ground before rolling over onto his stomach and nuzzling in close to the boy's belly. He reached out and grabbed the zipper of Naruto's pants before looking at said boy, silently asking for permission.

Naruto, as expected, didn't seem to understand what was happening. He only looked at Madara with a dumfound expression, probably wondering why Madara wanted to take his pants off.

"May I?" Madara asked softly, nodding towards Naruto's pants. "I'll make it feel better – I promise."

Naruto nodded almost instantly.

Madara could see the trust in the Jinchuriki's eyes. He smiled, reassuring himself. He slowly unzipped Naruto's pants before pushing them down. He lowered the orange boxers next.

**The lemon has been cut off and will be moved to my adultfanficion account.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I know that a lot of you will probably kill me for the ending, but it seemed to me the most appropriate ending. It also probably seems rather rushed (it was), but that was because I had lost interest in this fic when I had written the ending down on paper.**

When Madara woke up, Naruto was already dressed and sitting on the couch, watching him.

The Uzumaki smiled and got back down onto the ground, hugging Madara tightly.

"I love you, Madara!" Naruto cried happily. "I love you so much!"

Madara smiled. "I'm glad."

But that happy moment couldn't last forever, and Madara's heart was about to break once more.

"Madara, I'm going to go and see Sasuke." Naruto smiled, unaware of the pain those simple words were going to put Madara through.

Madara's whole world stopped – why did Naruto care more about that traitor than his lover? It wasn't fair! Madara had given up everything for Naruto – what had Sasuke ever done for the Uzumaki?

"Naruto, I…" Madara's eyes welled up with tears. "…I don't understand!"

"Understand what?" Naruto frowned.

"Why you're still thinking of Sasuke! I gave you all of me! I gave you all of me and straight after, you want to go and spend time with someone else – a traitor who tried to kill you! How could you?"

"Madara, Sasuke is my best friend." Naruto tried to calm the Uchiha down. "I have to do what I can to help Sasuke – because he's my _friend."_

"And I am your lover!" Madara couldn't help but cry.

Before Naruto could do anything, the Uchiha had stormed from the room and out of the apartment.

Naruto couldn't help but feel terrible, but he knew that Madara needed time to calm down. He decided to go and see Sasuke before he attempted to find Madara.

**-XX-**

"Otouto…" Madara whispered an hour later. He had gone back to the apartment, only to find that he was alone. "What do I do now, Izuna?"

Silence. Madara bit his lip, trying not to break down again.

"Did I… did I make a mistake, otouto…? Does he even care that we made love or did it mean nothing to him?"

The mere thought that Naruto didn't care about him was enough to reduce him to tears once again.

**-XX-**

When Naruto returned home, he found Madara curled up on the bed, his face red and swollen from crying.

"Madara…" Naruto whispered, approaching the older male. "What happened…?"

Madara scrunched his eyes shut tightly, tears leaking down his pale cheeks. How was he supposed to answer that?

"...I…" Madara choked on his cries. "…I… Why…?"

"'Why' what?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong?"

"…You l-le…" Madara shook his head, finding it too difficult to form words.

Naruto hadn't taken the hints that the Uchiha wanted to be left alone and continued to pry. It wasn't surprising when Madara snapped and threw Naruto onto the ground, tears of betrayal in his eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong…?" Madara whispered. "Fine! I'll show you how it feels!""

Naruto was rather confused as Madara advanced upon him. Though he knew what was about to happen, he didn't care – he would allow the raven-haired male to take him because he wanted it.

Madara prepared Naruto roughly. Despite the Uzumaki not making one noise of discomfort while the fingers moved inside of him, he did cry out loudly once Madara shoved his length inside. He grunted as he thrust in and out, not bothering to look at the blonde's face. All he wanted was for the blonde to understand what he was going through.

"Madara…" Naruto moaned. The Uchiha was glad that the Uzumaki was enjoying it or else he wouldn't have been able to continue on – no matter what, he would never be able to force Naruto.

When the two came, they came together. What Naruto wasn't expecting, however, was for Madara to stand straight back up and dress himself almost immediately.

"Madara?" Naruto called. He knew that something was seriously wrong with the Uchiha. "…What…?"

"I'm leaving." Madara deadpanned. "I felt so hurt when you did it to me, so now it's your turn to be loved and then dumped."

Madara watched emotionlessly as Naruto's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't bring himself to care, though. Instead, he turned around and walked out of the front door, ignoring the blonde's whimpers for him to come back.

As Madara stormed through the village, he sneered as everyone ran away from him. Once he was a good enough distance away from the village, he sat down on a log.

"Otouto…" Madara whispered as tears dripped down his cheeks. "…Why did you lie to me…? Why…? Otouto…?"

Silence.

"Otouto…!" Madara's voice grew desperate now, a hint of anger noticeable.

"…"

"Izuna…"

"…"

"Speak to me, Izuna!" Madara screamed. "Fucking talk to me! Izuna! Izuna! Don't ignore me!"

Nothing.

"So you've abandoned me, too?"

Madara reached into his pocket and pulled out the photos of him and Izuna. He glared at them as if it were their fault for everything that had happened. He then ripped them into pieces and threw them onto the ground, watching as the wind scattered them far away.

When Madara got back to his feet, he ran. He ran far away – and soon found himself at the Valley of the End.

**-XX-**

Naruto was afraid. Madara had not come home after their fight, even after a day had passed. He could not help but worry about the Uchiha.

Two days had passed since Madara stormed out of the house. During that time, he had been searching desperately for his lover. He knew that because of Madara's illness, the elder couldn't travel as fast as he once could.

That was why Naruto could catch up with the raven – at the Valley of the End of all places.

"Madara, stop!" Naruto called as he found Madara on the other side of the valley – standing upon his own statue's head.

Madara turned to stare at Naruto. "What do _you _want…?"

"I want you to return home, Madara." Naruto said softly.

"Home?" Madara scoffed. "I've told you this once before – Konoha was _never _my home and it _never will be."_

"That's not true and you know it is. Stop this. Come back home."

"No. You've all betrayed me. Even Izuna. He lied to me. I hate you all."

"Even Izuna?" Naruto frowned. He didn't think that Madara would ever hate his brother.

"_Especially _Izuna. So fuck you, Naruto. _Fuck. You."_

Naruto had no choice to reply as Madara lunged angrily at him. A kunai was drawn and grazed the Uzumaki's cheek. That was when all hell broke loose. Naruto was vaguely aware of the Kyubi taking over him and then all went black

**-XX-**

"What happened…?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first, but when it cleared up, the boy gasped. The Valley of the End was in ruins. The statues had been broken and the lake was extended to what used to be dry ground as the Valley walls crumbled to the ground.

Madara was nowhere in sight. Naruto instantly teared up, assuming the worst. He had searched the Valley for hours, but no matter where he looked, he just could not find the Uchiha.

**-XX-**

Madara watched, blood and tears mingling as they ran down his cheeks together. He turned and left, knowing that he could never return after this.

"I'll miss you…" Madara whispered as he limped away. "…Naruto…"


End file.
